A headrest in a motor vehicle permits improved protection of the vehicle occupants in the event of accidents. In order to be able to provide particularly good protection, it is advantageous also to equip the rear seats in convertible or sports cars with fully extensive or full headrests.
However, the requirement with respect to the height of such headrests leads to problems in certain vehicles and, for example, in convertibles with a wind deflector. In order to ensure particularly good wind protection for the front seats, an extended wind protection material must run underneath the height of these headrests. Therefore, integrating fully extensive headrests on the rear seat installation involves considerable structural outlay in such vehicles. It is often necessary to redevelop the wind protection, which entails considerable costs.